Before You Start A War
by SherlockedCastiel
Summary: AU. Bellamy is sent to assassinate the number one killer around, but she's not exactly what he expected. His target, Clarke Griffin, is too focused on avenging her parents death to realize sleeping with the enemy might not be such a good plan.


She grabbed the scuff of his collar and threw him back, jerking his shoulders so that his head smacked against the wall with such a force it made him feel dizzy. Ringing began in his ears as he tried to get his focus back. His attacker was his target, he should have known she has spotted him. She mouthed something at him but he didn't understand the fuzzy noises, let alone recognize them enough for it to make sense.

Clarke Griffin was in front of him. His heart raced. In the last 2 years she'd gotten on the Commanders map in a very bad way. Over 37 murders and 14 disappearances of their people meant now it was time to dispose of her. She'd hit too many and according to sources, she was too close to new information. She'd been allowed to continue in the hopes she'd make a mistake. At only 18, she was too young to be this good, but apparently the clan was wrong. Not a single hiccup. No witnesses left that gave away too much detail. Not even a single fingerprint left to lead the police to her. Not that they spent much time on these cases. Gang violence was all too common around the Arc, any police officer who got too close would be taken out. It didn't matter by which side.

So now was the time. Clarke Griffin would be assassinated, and it was Bellamy's job to get it done.

"You fucker!" She yelled, and before Bellamy could blink a blade was snatched from a pouch on her thigh and it was pressed against his neck. Her other arm, although slender, was enough to restrain him by pushing him against the wall. Bellamy knew he was in no mind state to fight back. "You work for them _don't_ you?" He nodded, too aware of the cold blade against his hot sweaty skin to form words. At least he was being too focus after the hit.

"Talk!" She demanded. She was clearly in a rush. Perhaps she didn't know the Grounders would never send more than one person after Clarke. They didn't have the numbers to do that. The only reason they sent Bellamy was that he was disposable. Besides he was the only one desperate enough to go.

"I work for them." He stated and she cursed again.

"They seriously sent you?" She looked him up and down. Sure the muscles were impressive, but he wasn't nearly fast enough. He stood out of a crowd with his black hair scraped to the side and his freckled face and tan skin. And the height would pull attention to him in an instant.

"Yes."

"Tell them they'll have to try harder next time." She smirked but it disappeared almost instantly. In all her black clothing with what appeared to be semi-hid weapons scattered all over her outfit, she didn't exactly look like the kind of girl who did a lot of smiling. A smile suited her, Bellamy noted.

It didn't stop him from pushing against her in an effort to push the blade away. As a result he moved quickly and he elbowed her in the face. The bottom of her lower lip started bleeding and Bellamy felt bad. He dismissed the feeling quickly. After all, he was here to kill her. He grabbed the small knife the second he could but she didn't seem to mind too much.

"That was my favourite knife." She almost joked and darted forward. With a strong punch to the jaw and a sweep of the lower legs, Bellamy was lying on the floor facing upwards, watching her evaluate her.

"That's better." She said and took the knife from his weak fingers. She pressed her foot against his forehead and the smile returned as she pushed down quickly and Bellamy was knocked out cold.

* * *

Water froze his face as it dropped off Bellamy hair quickly. He snapped quickly awake, head still feeling funny. He tilted his head forwards and backwards, trying to figure out what was happening. He tried to move other parts of himself but his arms and legs were tied together and to something.

Shit. He was about to die.

He concentrated and ignored his fuzzy head, and caught sight of Clarke sitting on a chair in front of him looking perplexed.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She joked and he spat out water that was still dripping over his face. She got up and he saw her grab a towel and she brought it to his face and dried parts of his hair gently without either of them saying a word. Bellamy could clearly see he was in a bedroom. Maybe even hers, but if it was it had no well of telling. No photos, nothing except neutral colours, no books and practically no possessions. He was tied to a wooden chair by rope and by the looks of it some chain. She was thorough.

"What are you doing? Why aren't I dead?" She never left evidence. No loose ends. Nobody left standing.

"Did you really believe the rumours I kill everybody? Jasper was right, you idiots will believe anything."

"You've killed 37 of our people." He reminded her.

"That's an exaggeration." She scoffed. "Not that many." She stood up and approached him.

"But you've killed."

"How many have you murdered?" She asked, close enough for Bellamy to feel a slight warmness of her breath as she stared into his mahogany eyes.

"Is this how you do it then? Bring them back to your place so you can have a little fun?" He snapped and she moved away.

"I don't have 'fun' with Grounders." She raised her eyebrows having tried to make a joke. Bellamy did laugh, instead he gulped, suddenly aware his mouth was very dry. "I brought you back because you're useful to me."

"Useful?" He didn't like the sound of being a hostage. They'd never do anything to get him back. However, she surprised him.

"What've they got over you?" She asked, concern clearly present in her tone. Her face was softened, her expression less aggressive.

"I don't know what you mean." She leaned forward and Bellamy caught a glimpse of a scar that stretched from the middle of her neck and fell sideways and downwards until her low cut shirt covered up the rest. Bellamy was tempted to imagine where the rest of it was and how far down it went. But Clarke didn't seem in the mood to be looked at.

"I think you do. I know the rumours. I invented the rumours and spread them among the clan. Your people didn't go missing, they left the group. Your people come to me for a way out. I know how to disappear and I helped them. A little leftover hair, maybe a little hair and your people will trust anything. Those people betrayed your side, and I helped them escape. And in return I got the worst reputation the Grounder clan has ever seen." She explained, leaving Bellamy in shock.

"You…"

"I created a monster your people desperately needed along with a common enemy. You crave to kill the worst because your people, your Commander are scared of not being the worst and the most evil. Without confirmation of being the most ruthless, you lose fear which is your commanders leading weapon. They need me eliminated because your system is fragile, your people are restless and your leaders are _weak_."

"Your point is?" Bellamy tensed up.

"My point is if you have a lion, you don't send a gazelle to kill it. You don't send an amateur…" She pressed her finger into his chest "To kill your greatest fear. So. Either you're not here to kill me, you were sent in as bait, or nobody else volunteered. My bets on the last one because your people's numbers are low enough thanks to yours truly. And to be desperate enough to come after me, means they have something on." She dipped down to join him eye to eye. "Let me help you." Her voice was strained and Bellamy didn't doubt her genuinely for a moment.

"I…"

"Please Bellamy."

"My sister." He finally admitted. "They have my sister."

"How?"

"I'm not a serious Grounder. My dad was, my mother wasn't so I wasn't in their top list of people to trust. I did low level security for their base, nothing much. But apparently the Commander liked what they saw. I was called upstairs one day where these people asked me a bunch of questions, and eventually they asked me to _really_ work for them. I made the mistake of saying no, and the next day, my sister Octavia was gone. If I don't do what they ask, she dies."

"I'm sorry."

"My sister. My responsibility." He sighed. "And I put her in harm's way. I have no choice, I'll do anything to get her back."

"Let me help you. Help me and I'll get her back." Her eyes flickered between his which narrowed at her proposal.

"You shouldn't be helping me. Why are you doing this?" Bellamy asked, and Clarke brought her lips onto his. He responded instantly which she was pleased with.

"I could be dead by now." She answered after she moved away and towards the door, a little out of breath.

"You caught me though."

"I didn't catch you yesterday. Or any day in fact, for what? The last 9 days?" She smirked. How had she known? If she'd seen him, why hadn't she tried to hide?

"But…You let me hide you?" She thought for a moment.

"I recognised a desperate soul. But not desperate enough to kill me. You were too unusual not to meet, I just waited for the right time Bellamy."

"You know my name?" He asked as she opened the door.

"I had a little fun poking around in your pockets." She brought out his wallet which he knew had his ID in it. He cursed himself. She merely winked, playful grin on her face and shut the door behind her. She fell against the wall beside it and took a deep breath outwards. She sighed and headed into the living room.

"That was perfect!" Her friend, Raven gushed as she joined her in the kitchen. "You did awesome." Clarke removed the listening device from her pant pocket and tossed it at Murphy who was slumped in his chair, clearly bored.

"Thanks man, I'll make sure Monty gets it back."

"I feel terrible. He seems like a good guy. Manipulating him like this…" Clarke couldn't explain the god damn painful knotted stomach she was experiencing.

"He had a reason for not killing you Clarke. We don't know if he needs information or whether it was something else, but we can't risk it. Forming a romantic relationship with somebody guarantees loyalty." Raven recited, sounding like she was reading out of some textbook.

"It's true. He'll have less desire to turn you over if you fuck the guy." Murphy pointed out and Raven smacked his arm. "What? It's true." Clarke knew he was right. This was the quickest way of ensuring loyalty and they didn't have much time before the Grounders realized Bellamy was gone. They needed every piece of information he could give them. So far in two years, Clarke was yet to even find out the Commanders name. He was impossible to get near, and nobody knew anything about him.

"I know it's difficult, but it's the only plan we've got." Clarke listened to Raven as she started to prepare some lunch for their guest. Murphy started to pinch the grapes.

"Besides Griffin, you could do with a bit of fun." Murphy made an obscene gesture with his hand and Clarke rolled her eyes back in her head.

"If I wanted to do something fun, I'd kill you." She muttered about him, turning towards Raven who started to laugh. Clarke carried the tray into Bellamy's room, taking a deep breath. She could do this.

Seduce the man. Get the information. Win the war.

* * *

 _I know it's a little confusing, I'll go into in the next chapter but basically the idea is that it's two gangs having a 'war'. They control the town and therefore lots of murder and crime goes on and it's a real problem. Bellamy is a Grounder gang member and the other gang is Skaikru (Sky People). Again, next chapter is the backstory but it's just to explain a little now._

 _I hope you liked the chapter, next one will be up currently. It's part of the 200auchallenge on Tumblr. Feedback is loved and appreciated :)_


End file.
